gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Ryker's Web
Ryker's Web is an American adult film produced by Arena Entertainment, created and directed by Wash West, produced by Ken Ryker, filmed on October 2002-December 2002, and was released on July 1, 2003. The film stars Billy Herrington and Rocky. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis Ken Ryker created his own little gay bar. The gay bar predictably has its owners and customers having anal sex with their own companions. Ken Ryker himself watches over his own club while also having anal sex. Ken Ryker also has his own "spider web" that he uses to have its user get sucked off. Lots of anal sex happens; including group sex. Ken Ryker himself does interact with the customers, by going in them anally. 'Billy Herrington's scene' Billy Herrington casually enters the gay bar as its owner watches over a surveillance camera he installed in his gay bar. Billy Herrington sits down at the bar stool, pulls out a cigarette and smokes. Rocky, the gay bartender, seemingly into Billy, asks what does the hot, muscular man want. Billy questions if the gay bar has any beer, to which Rocky confidently confirms that they do. Billy requests the beer to be cold with Rocky paying for the cold beer. Billy, uninterested in having any anal sex with somebody, tells Rocky that he can leave him alone. For the rest of Billy's appearance he can be seen drinking and smoking in intervals with a look of contempt as he squints at Rocky. Billy is not seen again for the rest of the film. 'Promotional Material' Believe us...you'll want to get caught! Cum watch legendary muscled supergod Ken Ryker, as he uses that big cock to fuck his way thru three different scenes of tight anal action. There are plenty more men where that came from - including a hot sweaty fuck on a pool table and two frenzied threesomes that will leave you blowing your loads in record amounts! Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/Ryker's Web * "Hey, hot stuff. What's it gonna be?" - Rocky * "Do you have beer?" - Billy Herrington * "Sure we do!" - Rocky * "Give me a cold one." - Billy Herrington * "On the house." - Rocky * "Alright you can go now." - Billy Herrington * Ellipses. ** This comes from a mishearing from Billy in which he is giving small talk to Rocky. Rocky, according to the mishearing, ignored Billy's question, remained silent, walked away from Billy, and stared back at Billy before getting out of his line of sight. * Billy Herrington's footage of him smoking his cigarette. * Billy Herrington's footage of him drinking and smoking in intervals. * Billy Herrington's look of contempt. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * This film marks Billy Herrington's only non-sexual role in a hardcore gay pornographic film. ** American reviewer, GayVideoDad, had this to say: "The third segment begins with buffed-up Billy Herrington wandering into the bar for a late afternoon brew. He harasses barkeep Rocky with some gruff commands and sidelong sneers, but his comments and the scene itself lead nowhere. I'm curious if a subsequent scene between Herrington and Rocky was filmed but cut from the final product, since it seems such a shame to have muscle god Herrington in a nonsexual role." * The gay bar is called "Eagle LA" and is located at 4219 Santa Monica Blvd, Los Angeles, CA, United States. The bar's name used to be "Gauntlet II" from 1983-2005. * The copy that was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga (now Niconico) on June 10, 2008 was beginning of Rocky's inclusion in Gachimuchi videos. It was originally known as "パンツレスリングの兄貴 顔芸編" (Pantsuresuringu no Aniki Kaogei Hen, "Aniki's Pants Wrestling: GAY♂BAR edition"). Gallery Ryker's Web.mp4 snapshot 00.00.10.558.png|Tom Katt. Ryker's Web.mp4 snapshot 00.00.19.243.png|Chris Taylor. Ryker's Web.mp4 snapshot 00.00.33.951.png|Johnny West. Ryker's Web.mp4 snapshot 00.00.46.497.png|Ken Ryker and Drew Larson. Ryker's Web.mp4 snapshot 00.00.52.572.png|Anthony Holloway and Ian Gabriel. Ryker's Web.mp4 snapshot 00.01.07.455.png|Billy Herrington. Ryker's Web.mp4 snapshot 00.01.19.482.png|Rocky. Ryker's Web.mp4 snapshot 00.01.31.980.png|Rhett O'Hara. Ryker's Web.mp4 snapshot 00.01.45.292.png|Tino Lopez. Ryker's Web.mp4 snapshot 00.02.00.261.png|Trent Atkins. See also * Dark Pursuit, a non-sexual, solo muscle worship film focused on Billy Herrington. * Mark Wolff: Rockhard, for its similar softcore pornographic features. External links * Saikin dounan? article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling